Prince And The Poor
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao yang bosan terus terkurung di istananya, memutuskan untuk menyelinap bersama ketiga pelayan kepercayaannya. Ia menyelinap ke wilayah yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang pencuri handal. Bad summary. BL. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prince And The Poor

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; EXO

Summary: Tao yang bosan terus terkurung di istananya, memutuskan untuk menyelinap bersama ketiga pelayan kepercayaannya. Ia menyelinap ke wilayah yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang pencuri handal. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh memang bukan milikku *hiks* (?) Tapi ide cerita dan plot cerita berasal dari otakku sendiri yap

**And the story begin~**

-0-

"Huft, aku bosan terus berada di Istana!" keluh seorang namja bermata panda. Kelihatannya ia kesal sekali

Tiga orang berpakaian pelayan yang berdiri di belakang namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah tuannya ini.

"D.O hyung~" namja bermata panda itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia menatap ketiga orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung itu dengan tatapan memelas

"Ajak aku keluar, aku mohonn..~"

"E-Ehh," namja bermata bulat yang merasa namanya dipanggil tadi, langsung salah tingkah "Tapi Raja dan Ratu tidak membolehkanmu untuk keluar, Tao-ah,"

Namja bermata panda itu mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sampai aku jadi Raja pun umma dan appa tidak akan membolehkanku untuk keluar!"

Namja yang memiliki wajah manis seperti yeoja pun mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tao-ah,"

"Ne? Waeyo, Luhan-ge?"

"Raja dan Ratu tidak memperbolehkan kau keluar karena mereka sangat sayang padamu. Diluar itu merupakan dunia yang keras, Tao-ah," kata namja manis itu "Kau memiliki kepribadian yang polos. Mereka takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu,"

"Tapi aku kan sudah 19 tahun! 19 TAHUN ge~ Sudah cukup besar," kata Tao "Aku juga memiliki kemampuan wushu,"

Namja manis yang dipanggil Luhan hanya bisa diam. Begitu juga dengan kedua temannya, D.O dan Xiumin.

"Tao…," hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan

"Xiumin-ge," panggil Tao "Tadi pagi umma dan appa pergi kan? Ke wilayah seberang sampai minggu depan?"

"Ne, memang kenapa?" tanya Xiumin heran

"Coba tanya pada Chen-ge, pintu belakang ada yang menjaga atau tidak?" tanya Tao lagi

"E-Ehh?" Xiumin bingung "Kenapa memangnya?"

Tao terkekeh pelan, "Aku sedang menyusun rencana untuk menyelinap,"

-0-

"Tao! Ini rencana gila!"

"Rencana gila rencana gila tapi Luhan-ge tetap ikut, kan?" balas Tao tanpa menoleh sama sekali

Kini mereka sedang berada di jalan yang menghubungkan Istana dengan wilayah para rakyat. Khusus untuk Tao, ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah.

"D.O hyung~ Jubahnya panas," keluh Tao "Kulepas saja, ya?"

"Jangan!" D.O langsung melarang "Kalau kau lepas, nanti pegawai Istana bisa tau!"

"Oh iya ya," kata Tao menyadari kebodohannya

Akhirnya mereka terus berjalan tanpa mengobrolkan apapun. Tao asyik menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Takjub memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Luhan, D.O, dan Xiumin hanya dapat tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan Tao. Sedikit sedikit mereka kasihan juga melihat Tao, selalu dikurung dalam Istana.

"Kyaa, Luhan-ge! Lihat kesana! Keren sekaliii,"

Luhan, D.O, dan Xiumin langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Tao. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Tao.

Hanya sebuah tarian khas yang ditunjukkan di tepi jalan. Apa hebatnya?

"Hey, bocah. Kau berisik sekali sih. Baru pertama kali kesini, hah?"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan Tao dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tao mendongakan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, namja tiang listrik?!"

"Hey! Namaku bukan namja tiang listrik! Ingat itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau dengan seenaknya mengatai aku bocah! Dan namaku juga bukan bocah!"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Yang kupedulikan adalah, kau sudah merusak pendengaranku!"

"Apanya yang merusak pendengaranmu, hah?! Suaraku bahkan tidak mengganggu orang-orang di dekatku!" kata Tao kesal

"Heh, bocah. Mungkin kau memang tidak mengganggu mereka semua. Tapi kau menggangguku!"

"Apa sih-,"

"Kris hyung! Bertengkar lagi, eh?" tiba-tiba seorang namja berkulit tan memotong perkataan Tao. Sang namja bertubuh tinggi langsung menoleh kearah namja tan itu.

"Dia yang mencari gara-gara duluan, Kai," balas namja bertubuh tinggi itu, atau namanya Kris

Tao langsung membulatkan matanya, "Tidak salah?! Kan kau duluan yang mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"Kalau kau tak berisik aku juga tak akan memarahimu, bocah!" balas namja bertubuh tinggi itu

"Hey sudah, sudah. Kris hyung, apa kau tak malu bertengkar dengan namja jenis uke seperti dia?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu "Harusnya kau malu. Ia juga sangat manis,"

"Di fikiranmu hanya ada uke, uke, dan uke. Manis, manis, dan manis. Aku sampai muak," balas namja bertubuh tinggi "Lagipula namja panda ini tidak ada apa-apanya, lihat saja. Kelihatannya ia bodoh,"

"Aku tidak bodohh! Aku ini kan-,"

GREP. Xiumin langsung membekap mulut Tao. Ia tau, hampir saja Tao membocorkan bahwa ia merupakan pangeran atau anak dari Raja.

"Tao-ah, jaga mulutmu atau kita pulang sekarang?" bisik Xiumin tepat di telinga Tao

Xiumin langsung melepaskan bekapannya. Tao langsung menoleh sambil menunjukkan cengirannya pada Xiumin.

"Ehehe, mianhae ge. Aku akan tutup mulut," balas Tao

"Bagus,"

"Apa? Kau mau membanggakan apa? Kau anak dari Raja, begitu?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi itu

"E-Ehh? Tentu saja tidak!" balas Tao "A-Aku tidak mungkin-,"

"Ya, ya. Untuk bocah sepertimu mana mungkin jadi anak Raja? Sepertinya aku terlalu bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu,"

"Yakk! Jangan terlalu meremehkanku!" protes Tao tak terima "Aku kan-,"

"Hey, manis. Kau teman dari namja ini juga, eh?"

Tiba-tiba suara dari namja berkulit tan itu membuat Tao menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia menatap tak percaya ketika melihat namja berkulit tan itu sedang mendekati D.O.

"H-Hey! Menjauh!" bentak D.O kesal "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjauh, _baby_," kata namja berkulit tan itu "Kau terlalu manis,"

"HYAA! Jangan menggoda D.O hyung!"

Satu pukulan telak. Dan namja berkulit tan bernama Kai itu langsung jatuh dan pingsan.

-0-

"Mianhae, mianhae, Kai-ssi.. aku benar-benar tak sengaja!"

Tao terlihat meminta maaf berulang kali pada Kai. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kai "Kau manis, jadi aku maafkan,"

PLETAK.

"Yak! Bahuku sudah sakit dan kini kau tambah lagi, eoh?!" bentak Kai kesal "Aku sedang sakit, Sehun-ah!"

"Tidak ada alasan. Berhenti memikirkan tentang namja manis atau kau akan kubuat pingsan lagi," balas namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu dingin "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih,"

"Aku hanya terlalu pintar. Itu saja," balas Kai dengan penuh percaya diri

"Berhenti membanggakan dirimu sendiri, Kai. Dipukul oleh uke saja kau tidak berdaya," sosok namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya

"I-Itu kan karena aku tidak siap, hyung!" balas Kai "Kalau aku siap, aku tidak akan pingsan seperti itu!"

"Ya, benar. Kai-ssi tidak siap, dan aku langsung memukulnya. Makanya Kai-ssi pingsan. Hiks, mianhae..,"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menoleh kaget kearah Tao. '_Kalau aku tidak salah, aku mendengar isak tangis,_'

"Hikss, mianhae, Kai-ssi,"

Benar saja. Tao menangis. Ia memang seorang anak yang cengeng.

"Hyaa! Kau jangan menangis!"

Kai langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan buru-buru mendekati Tao. Ia terlihat ingin memeluk Tao, tapi sepertinya segan karena takut dipukul lagi.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa! Lihat kan? Aku sudah sehat sekarang! Hyaa aku mohon jangan menangis!"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu memutar matanya melihat adegan di hadapannya itu.

"Hey, sudah cukup adegan dramanya. Kai, sekarang kita harus kerja," kata namja bertubuh tinggi itu, atau Kris

"Jangan sekarang, hyung!" kata Kai tak terima "Lihat kan, sekarang ada seorang namja yang tengah menangis karena ku!"

"Masa bodoh! Kau ikut atau kau tak dapat jatah makan selama sebulan, eoh?!"

"Hey! Namja tiang listrik! Kau kejam sekali, sih?! Sudah tau Kai-ssi sedang sakit karena kupukul! Dan kau dengan teganya menyuruhnya untuk langsung kerja, hah?! Hatimu dikemanakan?!"

"Aku sudah tidak punya hati sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu! Dan aku tidak peduli apakah ia sakit atau tidak! Yang kupedulikan hanyalah, ia harus ikut bekerja atau ia tidak dapat makan! ITU!" balas Kris "Dan jangan panggil aku namja tiang listrik, bocah bodoh!"

"Kau.. tidak punya hati?" tanya Tao tak percaya "Haha. Pantas saja! Jadi selain kau itu tiang listrik, kau juga tidak punya hati!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" bentak Kris "Sudahlah! Ayo cepat Kai! Jangan ladeni bocah bodoh itu! Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Atau aku akan pergi dengan Sehun saja!"

"Chanyeol memang tidak ikut?" tanya Kai mengeluarkan suara

"Chanyeol sedang di rumah Baekhyun! Biarkan saja dia," balas Kris "Ayo cepat! Kau ikut atau tidak?!"

"Ne, ne. Aku ikut," balas Kai "Sudah ya, Tao-ssi. Jangan menangis lagi,"

"Eumm, ne," balas Tao

"Dan oh ya, untuk namja bermata bulat yang sangat manis di belakang sana, kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya, aku sangat suka padamu!"

Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir diucapkan Kai sebelum ditarik pergi oleh Kris. Dan D.O, yang dimaksud oleh Kai, hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya.

-0-

"Kunjungan pertamamu di _Zhackuer Land_ saja sudah mendapat satu musuh! Bagaimana kalau terus-terusan, eoh?!" kata Luhan kesal "Pokoknya aku tak mau kesana lagi! Mana ada seorang namja berkulit seputih susu yang terus-terusan memperhatikanku lagi!"

"Tapi.. aku mau kembali lagi kesana," kata D.O pelan

"Memang kenapa, D.O-ah?" tanya Xiumin

"Eumm…," pipi D.O terlihat memerah "Karena…,"

"Pasti karena ada Kai-ssi!" kata Tao mengeluarkan suaranya

"Yakk! Bu-Bukan…," pipi D.O makin memerah

"Hehe, sudah mengaku saja hyungg," kata Tao "Kalau hyung mau kesana, aku mau menemani kok!"

"Hey! Memang kau mau melakukan apalagi, hah?! Memang tak cukup membuat satu musuh?" tanya Luhan protes

"Aku bukan mau membuat musuh lagi," jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku mau menambah teman,"

"Boleh saja," kini Xiumin yang berbicara "Lagipula sepertinya besok aku disuruh untuk berbelanja di _Market _yang ada di _Zhackuer _itu,"

"Jinjja? Yeyy! Aku ikut, ne?" pinta Tao dengan tatapan memelasnya

"Hmm, boleh saja. Lagipula sepertinya besok Chen ikut," balas Xiumin "Tapia pa taka pa kau memakai jubah panas itu lagi, Tao-ah?"

"Ne, tidak apa! Yang penting aku bisa keluar! Aku bosan di Istana terus," kata Tao

"Heum, baiklah. Berarti besok kau jam delapan sudah harus siap, ne?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne!" balas Tao bersemangat "Luhan-ge mau ikut tidak?"

"Ukh. Baiklah, aku ikut," balas Luhan dengan berat hati

"Yeyy~!"

-0-

-Keesokan Paginya-

Tao, mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, sudah bangun dari jam enam pagi. Ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah semuanya siap, ia duduk manis dan menunggu kedatangan Xiumin.

"Hmm, nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan namja tiang listrik itu lagi, bagaimana ya?" gumam Tao "Aku malas sekali. Mana aku selalu dikatai bocah,"

"Tapi.. aku mau bertemu lagi dengan Kai. Hanya ingin minta maaf lagi, itu saja," gumam Tao "Aku juga mau berkenalan dengan namja berkulit seputih susu itu,"

"Yosh! Aku tak sabar~"

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

"Tao-ie, ayo cepat. Mau ke ZL (_Zhackuer Land_) kan?" tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Tao

"Ne! Kenapa Xiumin-ge lama sekali? Aku sudah siap daritadi!" kata Tao bersemangat

"Jinjja? Mianhae, ne? Tadi aku harus membangunkan Chen dulu. Ia sangat susah dibangunkan," jelas Xiumin "Daripada lama-lama, ayo cepat kita pergi!"

"Ne~!"

Tao terlihat sangat senang. Dengan bersemangat, ia mengikuti Xiumin.

-TBC-

Hyaa, mianhae aku udah bawa fic baru lagi. Padahal yang **Sacrifice **sama **HLS (Hanamarin Love Story)** aja belum dilanjut-lanjut. x-x mianhae, ne? *deep bow* mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prince And The Poor

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; EXO

Summary: Tao yang bosan terus terkurung di istananya, memutuskan untuk menyelinap bersama ketiga pelayan kepercayaannya. Ia menyelinap ke wilayah yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang pencuri handal. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh memang bukan milikku *hiks* (?) Tapi ide cerita dan plot cerita berasal dari otakku sendiri yap

-0-

"Hyung, ini barang yang kaubutuhkan kan?" tanya Chen

"Ne, Chen-ah,"

Kini Tao, D.O, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Chen sedang berjalan di _Market_. Chen dan Xiumin sedang mencari kebutuhan untuk Istana, D.O dan Luhan sedang berjaan di belakang ChenMin sambil mengobrol. Sedangkan Tao sedang melihat-lihat makanan.

"Uaa, sepertinya makanannya enak-enak," kata Tao

"Tapi appa tidak akan membolehkanku untuk membeli makanan-makanan ini,"

Tao terlihat kesal sekali. Ia kesal pada appa dan ummanya yang tidak membolehkannya memakan makanan seperti ini.

"Hey, bocah. Kalau mau marah-marah jangan di sini,"

Tao langsung menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendesis kesal ketika melihat siapa yang bersuara.

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku marah-marah di sini? Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau mengganggu kesenangan orang yang ada di sini, kau tau? Telinga orang menjadi panas ketika mendengar ocehan tak pentingmu itu," balas orang itu yang nyatanya Kris

"Membuat telinga orang panas? Kurasa orang itu hanya kau! Mungkin telingamu yang terlalu sensitive atau apalah! Kau tau? Aku tadi hanya bergumam! Tidak menganggu orang lain!" kata Tao kesal

"Kalau telingaku memang sensitive lalu kau mau apa? Hah? Entah kenapa baru melihatmu kemarin kau sudah membuatku kesal saja,"

"Salahmu sendiri kalau kau kesal, kan?" balas Tao acuh "Sudahlah, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" kata Kris "Ini wilayah-ku!"

"Ini wilayah appa-ku!" ups. Sepertinya Tao sudah salah bicara

"Appa-mu?"

"A-Ani! Jangan fikirkan itu! Aku salah bicara!" balas Tao yang menyadari kesalahannya

Kris menunjukkan smirk-nya. Ia mengerti apa yang Tao bicarakan.

"Humm, jadi? Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya, eh?" tanya Kris sambil mendekati Tao

"N-Ne! Tentu saja!" balas Tao "Jangan memikirkannya! Dan lupakan perkataanku itu!"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melupakannya bagaimana?"

"Kau harus melupakannya! Aku memaksa!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, eum? _Pangeran_?"

"Ja-Jangan panggil aku begitu di sini!" bisik Tao

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak mau wujud aslimu diketahui?"

Tao hanya diam dan sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa tangan Kris bergerak menuju kepalanya, dan… Kris membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Yak! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Tao. Ia berusaha mengenakan tudungnya kembali. Namun, Kris menghalanginya melakukan hal itu dengan memegangi tangan Tao.

"Kenapa kau harus menutupi wajah manismu itu, eum?" tanya Kris sambil memasang senyum mesumnya(?) pada Tao "Tenang saja, disekitar sini tidak ada orang-orang dari kerajaanmu itu. Kau tidak perlu takut diketahui identitasmu,"

"Ta-Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa! Bisa saja ada pengawal yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau semacamnya!" balas Tao. Ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Ayolah, memang aku tidak tau kalau kau kepanasan dalam jubah itu? Melihatnya saja aku sendiri kepanasan!" kata Kris "Sudahlah, lepaskan saja jubah mengerikan itu!"

Kris langsung menarik jubah itu dengan paksa. Dan akhirnya, jubah itu terlepas dari tubuh Tao.

"Nah, bagaimana? Merasa enakkan, kan?" tanya Kris "Tidak merasa panas lagi, kan?"

Dengan berat hati Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Kris memang benar. Ia sudah merasa tidak kepanasan lagi sekarang.

Kris menunjukkan senyum puasnya. Ia lalu menatap Tao.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah semua kebutuhanmu sudah terpenuhi di Istana sana?" tanya Kris

"Aku, uhh…,"

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa bosan berada di Istana. Aku iri dengan orang-orang di luar sana yang bebas bermain dan menentukan hidup mereka sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Setiap hari aku dilatih untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Aku tidak bisa memilih bagaimana hidupku nanti. Hidupku seperti sudah diatur dari aku kecil. Menjadi namja yang berjiwa pemimpin dan dapat memimpin wilayah ini," jelas Tao "Appa tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Ia tidak pernah peduli kalau aku tidak mau mengikuti jalannya. Ia tidak pernah peduli kalau aku juga ingin bebas seperti anak lainnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli,"

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao. Ia tidak tau bahwa namja seperti Tao dapat merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau tidak tinggal denganku saja?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar deh,"

"Bukan begitu. Aku… hanya ingin memastikan pendengaranku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kau memang tidak salah dengar, kurasa. Yah, mungkin beda lagi kalau ternyata kupingmu itu bermasalah,"

Mendengar perkataan Kris, Tao langsung memukul lengan Kris pelan. Ia kesal karena dibilang kupingnya bermasalah.

"Yakk! Jangan pukul aku! Kan kubilang mungkinn!" kata Kris berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Tao

Tao hanya terkekeh pelan dan akhirnya menghentikan aksi memukulnya itu. Tiba-tiba Tao melihat Nickhun, salah satu dari pengawal istana. Dengan refleks, ia langsung menarik tubuh Kris agar menutupi tubuhnya. Kris menatap heran Tao. Tapi ia akhirnya mengerti ketika melihat seseorang dengan pakaian pengawal berjalan di hadapan mereka.

"Berlindung saja di belakangku. Aku akan berusaha agar ia tak melihatmu," bisik Kris

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Nickhun melihatnya dan memaksanya pulang. Belum lagi jika Nickhun bilang ke Taecyeon dan Taecyeon akan bilang pada appa-nya. Appa-nya pasti menghukum orang yang sudah membawa Tao ke wilayah ini. Lagipula… Tao tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris untuk saat ini.

"Dia sudah pergi,"

Tao langsung mengintip dari punggung Kris. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika tidak melihat Nickhun lagi. Ia pun langsung berdiri di sebelah Kris.

"Terimakasih, eumm…,"

"Kris. Panggil saja aku Kris," kata Kris sambil menahan tawa "Lucu sekali, kan? Kita sudah bertengkar seperti musuh, dan nyatanya? Kita belum tau nama masing-masing, haha,"

"Ya, ya. Kurasa itu lucu sekali," balas Tao "Baiklah. Kris-ge. Bagaimana? Tampaknya kau lebih tua dariku, eh?"

"Humm. Mungkin. Lalu, namamu siapa? Atau kau mau kupanggil pangeran terus menerus?"

"Yakk! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Namaku Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, ge,"

"Baiklah. Tao," kata Kris. Ia terlihat seperti menahan tawanya

"Ge? Kau kenapa?"

"A-Ani. Namun nama-mu lucu. Seperti nama anak panda, hahaha," Kris tertawa kencang. Sehingga membuat pengunjung lain memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Yakk! Kris-ge! Berhenti tertawa!" Tao terlihat sangat kesal "Aku tau namaku memang mirip anak panda, tapi jangan tertawa sekencang itu juga!"

"Haha, ne, ne. Mianhae," balas Kris "Oh ya, mana teman-teman mu itu?"

"Oh ya! Aku lupa!" Tao tiba-tiba teringat pada Luhan, D.O, Xiumin, dan Chen "Kurasa, kurasa tadi mereka kesini. Tapi, aigo! Aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Aku tersesat! Huwaaa!"

"Yakk! Kau berisik, tau!" kata Kris sambil menutup mulut Tao "Sudahlah, ayo aku temani mencari mereka,"

"Eh? Jinjja? Aigoo. Kau baik sekali ternyata!" kata Tao senang "Ayo, ge!"

Tao pun menarik tangan Kris. Tao membawa Kris menelusuri supermarket. Namun, sosok Luhan, D.O, Xiumin, maupun Chen sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Huwaa, sepertinya mereka benar-benar meninggalkankuu! Hiks,"

"Yak! Pasti mereka tidak seperti itu! Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mencarimu! Jangan menangis!"

"Aku tidak menangis kok," balas Tao "Aku hanya, takut. Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa pulang?"

"Kau melupakan aku? Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Kris "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku. Kurasa kau lapar, benar tidak dugaanku?"

Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Ia memang sangat lapar. Sudah daritadi ia menahan hasrat ingin makannya itu. Ia malu mengakui kalau ia lapar di hadapan Kris.

"Nah. Ayo ikut aku,"

Kris pun menggenggam tangan Tao. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang cocok.

"Kris-ge, mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kerumahku. Disana ada makanan. Kebetulan kemarin aku baru saja membeli bahan makanan. Dan kurasa Sehun serta Kai belum pulang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia pasti makan bersama Baekhyun. Jadi kurasa rumahku pasti kosong," jelas Kris

"Ah. Kerumah yang kemarin?" tanya Tao

"Ne. Memang yang mana lagi?"

Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi… tunggu dulu. Tadi Kris bilang kalau rumahnya kosong, kan? Itu berarti ia dan Tao akan berduaan saja di rumahnya. Dan…

BERDUAAN SAJA?

Pipi Tao memerah karenanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena telah memikirkan sesuatu yang… yah. Begitu.

Kris melirik Tao. Ia ingin tertawa karena ekspresi dari namja bermata panda di sebelahnya. Benar-benar lucu.

-0-

"Luhannie, bagaimana ini? Tao benar-benar menghilang," kata Xiumin panik

"Ini salah kita karena kita memalingkan wajah dari-nya," kata Luhan ikut panik "Aigoo. Kalau raja sampai mengetahui hal ini, kita bisa mati!"

"Hei, jangan panik dulu. Bukankah itu Tao?"

Suara Chen langsung membuat mereka memalingkan wajah kearah yang ditunjuk Chen. Lalu, mereka pun melihat Tao yang sedang berjalan di sebelah seorang namja tinggi dan berambut pirang.

"Bukankah itu namja yang kemarin?"

"Ya! Kurasa itu memang namja yang kemarin!" kata D.O "Tingginya sama, rambutnya juga,"

"Namja yang kemarin? Maksud kalian apa?"

"Ani, lupakan saja," kata Xiumin "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ikuti dia,"

Luhan, D.O, Xiumin, dan Chen pun mengikuti langkah Tao. Mereka berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Hei, namja tiang itu sepertinya mau membawa tuan Tao menuju rumahnya!" kata Luhan "Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan namja tiang itu berniat jahat!"

"Tidak, kurasa bukan itu. Kurasa tuan Tao pasti lapar," kata Xiumin "Maka dari itu ia mau mengikuti namja tiang itu,"

"Hei, maksud kalian apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Serius, deh,"

Xiumin, Luhan, dan D.O langsung menoleh kearah Chen. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Membuat Chen makin tidak mengerti.

-0-

"Nah, ayo cepat makan," kata Kris "Tenang saja. Aku tidak membubuhkan racun di dalamnya,"

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya," balas Tao "Terimakasih, ge,"

Tao pun mulai melahap makanannya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar lapar.

"Aigoo. Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja," kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil "Lihat, ada saus tercecer di dekat mulutmu,"

Tao hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memang sering dibilang begitu oleh pelayan-pelayannya.

"Makan pelan-pelan saja," kata Kris "Tidak akan ada yang mengejarmu kesini,"

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Tao. Ia memandangi wajah namja yang sedang makan di hadapannya ini.

"Aigoo. Lihat, sekarang makin banyak yang mengotori pipimu," kata Kris. Ia pun menyeka saus yang ada di sekitar mulut Tao dengan tisu.

Tanpa sengaja –atau disengaja, mungkin- tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tao berusaha untuk mengambil tisu dari tangan Kris, sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa malah tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Mereka pun menatap satu sama lain.

'Aku baru sadar, Tao benar-benar manis,'

'Aigo. Ternyata Kris-ge sangat tampan,'

Terjadi keheningan antara mereka berdua. Mereka sibuk menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa melepaskan tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Dan akhirnya, Tao-lah yang pertama kali sadar.

"A-Ah, mianhae, ge,"

Tao buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya. Kris jadi ikut menunduk. Entah kenapa, Kris sedikit kecewa ketika Tao melepaskan tangannya.

Hmm, sepertinya mulai ada suatu 'rasa' antara mereka berdua, eh?

-TBC-

Hyaa, otte? Gaje? Mianhae. Tapi, entah kenapa awalnya aku pengen bikin KrisTao masih berantem di chap ini. Tapi malah jadi sweet-sweet an (?) gini kan. Hiks. Ternyata jiwa KrisTao ku terlalu kuat *plaked* Nah, gimana KrisTao momentnya di chap ini? Memuaskan ga? Haha. Mianhae kalau chap ini kependekkan dan dialog-nya kebanyakkan. Mianhae.

Makasih yang udah review di chap kemarin. Ini balasannya:

**JennyChan: Haha, ne. Aku juga terinspirasi dari film Barbie buat judulnya, haha xD Tao kayak rapunzel? Berarti punya rambut panjang banget dong? Haha xD *plaked* Gomawo udah review yaa**

**Devina: Ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review**

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min: ChenMin-nya? Disini ada kokk ;-; haha Kai memang pervert wakakak. Haha iya. Kata Sehun, 'Luhan terlalu cantik' haha. SuLay-nya? Lagi bulan madu di hati author *plaked* Kris ga galak kok. Ia cuman terpaksa galak karena disuruh sama author hahaha (?). Haha ne, gomawo udah review**

**Shin Min Hwa: Haha ne, sacrifice udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah review yaa**

**Tania3424: Haha makasih yaa. Aku males bikin Kris yang jadi pangeran entah kenapa. Malah kepikirannya Tao yang jadi pangeran terus u,u Ne, gomawo udah review yaa**

**Chaca: Lucu? Haha gomawo. Iya dong, Sehun kan terpesona sama kecantikkan Lulu xD Gomawo udah review yaa**

**ANEmonE: Iya ini udah dilanjut~ Tao ngeluarin jurus wushu-nya? Ntar ya dipikirin lagi(?) Haha gomawo udah review**

**Jin Ki Tao: Hanamarin Love Story udah di post bareng chap 2 inii~ xD Yah, mungkin Kris jadi sedikit tidak waras(?). Haha iya, Kai mah emang centil sama pervert banget wahaha xD Haha Sehun terpesona sama Luhan soalnya, makanya diperhatiin terus haha. Ngapain yaa? *mikir* Ne gomawo udah review yaa**

**miparkland: Iyaa ini udah lanjutt~ Haha soalnya Kai kan pervrt xD Tau Kris lagi PMS kali wks. Ne gomawo udah review yaa**

** 96: ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo ya udah review~**

**ZiLu: Kris lagi PMS mungkin(?). Haha memang mungkin. Chen? Sebagai penjaga gerbang hmm, semacam pengawal gitu deh. Mian aku ga terlalu jelasin di chap kemarin. *deep bow* Gomawo udah review~**

**TaoHyun addict: Haha gomawo. Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih ya udah review~**

** : Hehe ne~ Tau tuh Kris judes banget sama my baby panda (?). Ne, gomawo udah review~**

Last, mind to review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Prince And The Poor

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; EXO

Summary: Tao yang bosan terus terkurung di istananya, memutuskan untuk menyelinap bersama ketiga pelayan kepercayaannya. Ia menyelinap ke wilayah yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang pencuri handal. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh memang bukan milikku *hiks* (?) Tapi ide cerita dan plot cerita berasal dari otakku sendiri yap

-0-

Terjadi kecanggungan diantara Kris dan Tao karena kejadian tadi. Masih terasa halusnya tangan Tao yang tadi dirasakan oleh Kris. Membuat Kris jadi malu sendiri. Karena pasti tangannya kasar. Itu karena tuntutan pekerjaannya.

"Kris-ge, eumm, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Tao memecahkan kecanggungan yang tercipta

"Eum, tentu saja. Mau bertanya apa?"

"Pekerjaan gege apa?"

DEG. 'Kenapa Tao menanyakan hal itu? Aigo. Aku harus menjawab apa?' batin Kris panik 'Apa aku mengaku saja, ya?'

"Umm, janji ya, kau tidak akan marah mendengar pekerjaanku," kata Kris sambil menatap Tao

"Ne. Aku janji, ge!" kata Tao

"Baiklah. Umm, itu. Aku…," Kris menghela nafas "Aku itu pencuri,"

Terjadi keheningan. Kris menatap wajah Tao.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari Tao. Tapi…

"MWOYA?!"

Kris langsung menutup kupingnya. Suara teriakkan Tao sangat keras sehingga membuat kupingnya pengang. Benar-benar.

"Yak! Tao! Kau membuat kupingku pengang!" bentak Kris "Aish!"

"Mi-Mianhae," kata Tao takut "A-Aku kan kaget, mendengar pekerjaan gege,"

"Hahh, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah tau kau pasti akan kaget begitu mendengar apa pekerjaanku,"

Tao terlihat menatap wajah Kris. Tao benar-benar tidak menduga kalau Kris adalah seorang pencuri. Lihat saja, wajah Kris benar-benar tampan, bahkan Tao rasa Kris lebih pantas menjadi pangeran dibandingkan dirinya (A: Poor Tao u,u *plak*)

"Memang, gege biasanya mencuri apa?" tanya Tao penasaran

"Hmm, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris "Baiklah. Aku biasanya mencuri beberapa uang dari rumah-rumah besar yang ada di sekitar sini. Aku juga, eum… jangan marah, ne? Aku juga sering sekali mencuri bahan makanan dari Istana."

"APA?!" Tao teriak sangat kaget "Jadi bahan makanan istana yang sering habis itu karena dirimu? Iya? Huaa, gege jahat sekali! Aku sering dituduh makan terlalu banyak kalau bahan makanan habis."

"Haha, mianhae, mianhae. Hanya saja, bahan makanan di istana kan sangat berlimpah. Kenapa tidak membaginya sedikit denganku? Haha,"

"Ishh, tetap saja gege menyebalkan!"

Tao memukul pelan lengan Kris. Kris hanya tertawa pelan. Menurut Kris, kelakuan Tao benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tidak mencerminkan anak dari raja sama sekali.

Pendengaran Kris yang tajam mendengar pergerakan di luar sana. Kris waspada, jangan-jangan itu pengawal atau penjaga istana? Kalau iya, berarti Tao harus disembunyikan. Kris tidak mau Tao pergi, setidaknya jangan sekarang.

Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela rumahnya. Ia mengintip ke luar, takut kalau dugaannya ternyata benar. Tapi, setelah melihat apa yang ada di luar. Ia malah tertawa kecil.

Ternyata di luar hanya ada teman-teman Tao. Semuanya sedang asyik main dorong-dorongan, sepertinya. Karena mereka saling mendorong tubuh masing-masing.

"Tao, ada-," Kris menghentikan perkataannya. Tunggu. Kalau ia mengatakan itu berarti Tao akan senang dan langsung meminta pulang, bukan? Aish. Padahal Kris sangat tidak ingin Tao pulang.

"Eumm? Kenapa, ge?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris polos "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya iseng," balas Kris "Sudahlah. Ayo lanjutkan makanmu sana."

"Ishh, makanan ku sudah habis daritadii!" kata Tao kesal "Gege cuek sekali, sih."

"Habisnya, aku malas bersikap peduli pada orang lain," balas Kris cuek "Untuk apa aku mengurusi orang lain atau memberi perhatian padanya, jika hidupku sendiri belum beres? Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja."

"Tapi terlalu cuek sekitar juga tidak bagus, ge," kata Tao "Kadang kita harus bersikap peduli, walaupun sedikit, saja."

"Yah, terserahmu," balas Kris "Itu kan pendapatku saja."

Tao tidak membalas perkataan Kris. Ia hanya diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Tiba-tiba bayangan Luhan, Xiumin, D.O, dan Chen berkelebat di fikirannya. Membuat Tao jadi khawatir sendiri. Bagaimana cara ia pulang, kalau begini?

"Tao, kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris. Ia menangkap pergerakan gelisah dari Tao "Kalau kau mau pulang, aku bisa antarkan kau ke Istana."

"Eh? Memang gege tau jalannya?" tanya Tao sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Heran.

"Kau meremehkan-ku, eh?" Kris menatap tajam Tao "Kau kan sudah tau kalau aku sering sekali bolak-balik istana, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa," kata Tao sambil cengengesan "Umm, aku malas kembali ke Istana, Kris-ge."

Tao terlihat menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu, tapi, tidak. Kris merasa tidak pantas. Entahlah, kini muncul rasa si kaya-si miskin di hati Kris. Kris merasa kalau ia bahkan tidak seharusnya mengajak Tao untuk datang kerumah ini.

"Sudahlah, kau harus pulang," kata Kris pelan "Kau tidak mau kan, kalau seisi Istana panik mencarimu? Sudahlah. Aku akan antarkan kau pulang."

"A-Apa? Tidak mau!" tolak Tao "Aku tidak mau pulang, aku sudah bilang!"

"Memang aku memikirkan apakah kau mau pulang atau tidak?" balas Kris datar "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat, atau kau mau aku tendang dari rumah ini, eoh?"

"A- Apa?"

"Cepat sudah, sana pergi! Kalau bisa, tidak usah kembali lagi,"

Ketika mendengar kata-kata Kris, Tao merasakan bahwa hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dan akhirnya, Tao menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Kris. Saat keluar, Tao ingin sekali membanting pintu rumah Kris. Tapi tidak jadi, karena Tao takut Kris akan marah.

Kris menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan menjauh. Ada rasa ingin mengejar dalam diri Kris, tapi, sekuat tenaga Kris berusaha untuk menahan rasa itu. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan segalanya.

'Lebih baik begini. Ia memang tidak sepantasnya berteman denganku,' batin Kris

-0-

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Raja dan ratu sudah pulang. Dan kini, tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi Tao untuk keluar dari Istana-nya.

"Tuan Tao, anda dipanggil oleh raja," kata Yesung, salah satu pelayan kepercayaan ayah Tao "Beliau menunggu anda di aula istana."

"Ya. Bilang padanya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi,"

Tao menghela nafasnya. Ia pun melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela kamarnya. Jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar. Pemandangan akan dunia yang sangat Tao rindukan.

Jujur saja, Tao sangat merindukan wilayah itu. Tapi tidak bisa, karena raja dan ratu sudah pulang. Tidak mungkin kan, Tao dibiarkan pergi ke wilayah luar. Appa dan umma-nya pasti akan sangat marah.

Kini Tao mengetahui perkembangan wilayah dari Luhan, D.O, maupun Xiumin sekarang. Kabar yang paling menggembirakan adalah, kini D.O dan Luhan sudah semakin dekat dengan teman-teman Kris, Kai dan Sehun.

Ah. Rasanya kata-kata 'Kris' sangat sensitive di telinga Tao akhir-akhir ini. Rasa rindu yang teramat sangat seperti membuncah di dadanya. Benar-benar membuat sesak.

Sejak kejadian Kris yang memaksa Tao untuk pulang itu, Tao menolak untuk pergi ke luar bersama dengan DoLuhanXiu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengunci dirinya di kamarnya sendiri. Entahlah. Ia merasa sakit dengan perlakuan Kris yang seperti mengusirnya itu.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus pemikiran tentang Kris dari kepalanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud untuk memenuhi panggilan ayahnya.

Saat mau membuka pintu aula, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara appa-nya yang terdengar keras dan menghakimi.

"Jadi kau, eh? Yang selama ini mencuri persediaan makanan kami?" kata appa Tao

"Memang kenapa? Tindakanku itu sama sekali tidak salah, kan?" balas suara lain "Makanan kalian sudah berlebihan. Kenapa tidak memberikannya separuh pada-ku?"

Suara itu. Tao langsung mematung begitu mendengarnya. Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat Tao kenal. Suara dari namja yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Tao rindu setengah mati. Suara namja yang telah menyakiti hati Tao dengan kata-katanya seminggu yang lalu.

Ya, suara itu adalah suara Kris.

-TBC-

Akhirnya part ini selesai juga. Mian kalau alur kecepetan. Mian kalau gaje. Mian kalau kependekan. Aku tau sangat banyak kekurangan di FFku ini.

Thanks To: **Erista Estiningt, Tania3424, Guest, Jin Ki Tao, miparkland, Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min, Shin Min Hwa, vickykezia23, kim kyusung, . **Makasih ya reviewnya, mian ga bisa bales review kalian u,u *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


End file.
